


Scream For Me (Male!Reader Version)

by VernalSky



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Voyeurism, male!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VernalSky/pseuds/VernalSky
Summary: After a few weeks without intimacy, a night in a hotel finally gives you and your husband Ignis an opportunity to have some fun.





	Scream For Me (Male!Reader Version)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so please forgive me if it seems too jumbled or long. Feedback and advice is appreciated!  
> I also decided to make this a Male!Reader work since those appear to be rare for this fandom.

It was about time you, your husband Ignis, and his friends found a clean place to spend the night at. Sure, the nights spent camping were quiet and beautiful, and they were great opportunities to get to spend more time with the other guys, but it just couldn’t beat a bed and shower. Now that you were settled in, you couldn’t help but notice Ignis sitting at his desk, looking a little flushed. You two haven’t had sex for roughly two weeks, and while you handled it well, Ignis wasn’t, and for the past few days, it was finally starting to show. During one lunch, he kept rubbing your thigh while the boys were out fishing. The night before, he even spooned you while your friends were just a few feet away. It’s almost like he can’t go just one week without some form of intimate activity.

“Ignis, dear, are you okay there? Your behavior these past few days have been very worrying for me.” Ignis sharply turned around and immediately showed some guilt. “I’m sorry, Y/N, I, well…” He quickly turned back around and began working on something- or, at least it looked like that at first. You walked around to the side of the desk and was surprised to notice he was subtly rubbing his crotch through his pants. “Um, okay then. I’m just gonna go clean up and get ready for bed.” He turned to you looking more flushed than when you settled in. “Okay, I’ll join you soon.” Instead of preparing for bed like he’d promised, Ignis continued to sit and rub himself, reflecting on the fantasies he had all week. About how he’d bend you over the table as you were clearing it off and take you then and there. Or maybe he could’ve asked you for help picking up ingredients in town, only to pull over halfway and fuck you silly. Or maybe even- 

“Come on, Iggy, let’s get ready for bed.” Ignis nodded and you were relieved to see that he no longer seemed tense. Once you closed the bathroom door, Ignis immediately began taking off his pesky clothes. He ran over to his bag, but instead of digging around for his toiletries, he pulled out the near-full bottle of lube he remembered to pack at the last minute. After checking to make sure you couldn’t see him, he prepared to lather himself but remembered that he probably should get a condom too. He dashed to his bag but became annoyed when he couldn’t find any. “Oh, damn. I hope he likes it raw like my ingredients” he mumbled. He rushed to lather his now erect cock in anticipation.

You stepped out after several minutes only to find Ignis was no longer there. “Iggy? Hey, you there?” You headed over to the clock on the wall, unaware that he was hiding next to the bathroom doorway. You stared at the clock which read 11:50 PM. “Ugh, I wish I remembered to pick up some sleeping pills.” Suddenly, you found yourself pressed into the wall. You tried to push back only for your wrists to be pinned.

“I can’t stand it anymore. It’s been a while since we last had fun.” You turned your head slightly to see Ignis with a grin you haven’t seen in a long time. “Please let me go. We have another long day tomorrow, so we need all the rest we can-” You involuntarily shivered as he puffed hot air down your neck and chuckled. “I don’t care.” You tried pulling out of his grasp again, only for him to thrust and you hit the wall again.

“What was that?” Prompto jolted and looked up from his phone. “I don’t know, but it came from next door. I hope Iggy and Y/N are okay” Gladio said while still in his book. Another thud occurs and Noctis stares at the wall getting worried. “Are they okay in there? I hope they aren’t fighting or anything.” 

“Please, honey? It’s finally just the two of us…” You frown and shake your head. “That’s technically not true. They’re next door and the walls are rather thin.” Ignis begins kissing your neck and you try to not melt into them. Suddenly you feel yourself backing into him a little, and you look down only to see you’re also getting hard. You tried to go forward to hide it but it’s too late.

“Hmm? Is this for me, darling?” He moves one of his hands to wrap around your length and you begin to feel yourself slip under his touch and spell. How does he always have such an effect? “Well, I guess this isn’t too bad.” He suddenly stops stroking and you whimper at the loss of his touch. “You know, I love listening to your lovely moans.” As you turn around he suddenly pushes you onto the bed. “But tonight…” You sat up only for Ignis to join you in bed and pin your wrists. “...I’m gonna make you _scream_.” 

The other guys next door started to get worried. “Did you hear that? What’s he gonna do?” Prompto frantically asked. “Surely he isn’t gonna hurt Y/N, but if he does…” Gladio is suddenly interrupted by your sharp cry. “What’s happening now?!” Noctis whispers as they continue listening through the wall.

“Hold still so I can go in" Iggy whispered as you squirmed in anticipation. “Please hurry; I…” You squeaked as he finally sank in and gave a content sigh. “Oh man, I miss that feeling. I want all of you…” You involuntarily bucked your hips, signaling that you were more than ready to go, finally realizing that you, too, desperately missed this. Once he finally began his small pace, you immediately found yourself arching your back and quietly moaning.

The guys next door continued listening in awe as the two of you quickly started getting loud. Noctis looked at Prompto and Gladio and grinned. “So that’s what’s going on. They just need to- *ahem*- let off some steam.” Prompto chuckled while Gladio gave Noctis a dirty look. They were momentarily stunned when your bed hit the wall from Iggy’s growing thrusts.

It wasn’t very long before he finally hit that sweet spot, causing you to release a sharp, loud cry. “That’s it~” he proudly murmured and switched to slow and hard thrusts, leaving you a melted and whimpering mess utterly at his mercy. “Oh Astrals, please don’t stop!” You couldn’t believe you were falling apart so quickly.

“Damn, I wish that was me” Noctis couldn’t help but mumble under his breath. “Noct!” Gladio looked down at him shocked. “I mean, listen to them. It sounds like they’re having the time of their lives” Noct said, almost sounding pleased with what he was hearing next door. “Okay, I agree with you there” Prompto admitted. Gladio just rolled his eyes at the two awestruck boys.

“Darling, you’re so handsome when you’re such a mess. Now, I want you to scream.” You looked up gasping and aching. “What? We’ll scare the guys…” He leaned down, his breath further heating up your already flushed face. “I don’t care about them. I just wanna hear your cute screams.” You didn’t want to, but your body and approaching orgasm certainly did. Ignis just couldn’t wait anymore; he bent down next to your and growled “Scream for me. Now.” After a few quick moans of increasing pitch, you screamed in a voice you never knew you were capable of as an odd surge of warmth hit your insides. It was also the first time you heard Iggy truly yell as he reached his own peak just seconds later. Once your highs passed, he slid out and fell beside you. “Feel better, dear?” you coyly asked. “When it’s with you, I always feel better” he quietly said and grinned.

“Holy shit, did you hear that?!” Noctis muttered with shock and looked at Prompto and Gladio with shock. “Never knew he was capable of being so loud” Prompto added. Gladio just stared at the wall, now wearing an impressed look to match the other two. “Even I’m surprised; never would’ve guessed he was such a dom to begin with. Now let’s turn in and forget we ever heard any of that.” While climbing into their beds, Noctis couldn’t help but mumble “it’s gonna be next to impossible to forget any of that.”


End file.
